Uzumaki Naruto: Na Pele De Uma Loira
by sasukonekochan
Summary: Naquela noite, a Kyuubi riu descontroladamente, afinal, existia um motivo para ela ser selada somente em mulheres. Pobre moleque, sofreria as consequências.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto Uzumaki: Na Pele De Uma Loira!_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_P.O.V.S Naruto_

_FLASHBACK ON_

**Eu dormia calmamente, finalmente eu havia me tornado um ninja!**

**Me espreguicei lentamente, abrindo meus olhos, e minha pálpebras ainda pesavam. Por algum motivo a parte de cima do meu pijama estava muito apertado, será que eu comi muito lámen com o Iruka-sensei ontem?**

**Levei minhas mão ate o pijama, subindo, tava tudo lisinho e normal e... Que volume era aquele?**

**Abri meus olhos rapidamente, correndo para o banheiro.**

**Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo! Eu tinha seios! E mó cabelão! E o pior! Eu era... Desci minhas mãos até chegar as calças, meti a mão lá dentro.**

**- Não acredito... - Murmurei - EU SOU UMA GAROTA!**

_FLASHBACK OFF_

- E foi isso jiji-cha! - Falei.

No escritório do Hokage, Konohamaru e o jiji-cha riam como condenados, riam da _minha_ desgraça!

- Então, você dormiu como... hm, _você_, e acardou, com, hmm, _ela_? - Perguntou o velhote.

Assenti.

- Hahahaha - Ria Konohamaru. - Você é uma menina! E é peituda!

Revirei os olhos, eu sempre comentei os seios das garotas, mas por algum motivo me irritava que comentassem sobre os meus, sabe? Será que todas as garotas se sentiam assim?

- Bom Naruto, eu nunca tinha visto nada assim, mas até acharmos outra maneira de te trazer de volta, você fica assim... - Falou.

Arregalei os olhos.

- MAS EU NÃO SEI SER UMA GAROTA! - Berrei.

O Jiji-cha riu: - Não seja por isso, eu já chamei umas garotas para te ajudar. - Falou - É só esperar... A proposito, mesmo que eu soubesse oque fazer, eu não faria, POIS HOJE É SABADO, E AINDA SÃO SETE DA MANHÃ!

Suspirei, seria uma looonga espera . E eu esperei, esperei, esperei.

- Hakage-sama... - Falaram três vozes femininas, chegando no escritório.

- SUAS ATRASADAS! - Berrei - SABE A QUANTO TEMPO EU ESTOU ESPERANDO AQUI? QUE MERDA!

Todos me olharam assustados, eles não esperavam essa minha atitude.

- Err... Naruto, essas são Yugão, Kurenai e Anko - Falou o velhote - E elas vão ensinar você a falar, andar e agir como uma garota.

- Então esse é o Naruto? - Perguntou Anko. - É duro pensar que você tem mais peito que eu, e é um garoto, mas, enfim, vamos ser grandes _amigas_

Bufei com a frase conjugada no feminino, afina, eu ainda me sentia um garoto.

- Então, vamos? - Perguntou a outra, Yugao, sem expressão.

Apenas assenti, tão animada quanto ela.

- Bom, acho que se você não é mais um homem, precisa de outro nome - Falou Krenai, para mim, mas também para o Hokage, que fez o mesmo que eu - Que tal... hmm Natsumi? É, Uzumaki Natsumi, soa bem para mim.

Mais uma vez o Hokage assentiu.

- Eu prefiro Naruko, ou Naru... Sei lá - Protestei.

- Mas ai fica muito obvio Naruto! - Falou Anko.

Bufei: - Que irritante...

- Certo, mas que historia vamos contar a vila? - Indagou Yugao.

- Bom, agora eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, vocês saem, fazem oque tiver que fazerem, e quando voltarem me contão, ok? - Perguntou jiji-chan.

Apenas assentimos e saímos.

**[...]**

Chegamos ao centro comercial de Konoha, não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para renovar meu guarda roupa.

- Aqui! Aqui! - Pulava Anko, apontando para uma loja de grife mega cara.

Acabamos por comprar muito mais do que deveríamos, e elas acabaram adorando gastar comigo.

- Sabe Naru - Falou Kurenai, chamando-me pelo meu novo apelido, dado por ela - Quando eu tiver uma filha, ou filho, quero que seja como você!

Rimos. Talvez isso não seja tão ruim e...

- Olha só que belezinha ruiva! - Um bando de caras passaram, olhando para a minha bunda.

Esquece. Eu odeio ser uma garota.

Já de noite, as três me deixaram em casa, e combinamos de ver o Hokage e os jounis e chunnins amanha, e também treinaríamos um pouco mais como ser uma garota, e talvez depois eu treinasse um pouco com elas, seria divertido.

Sabe, pela primeira vez na vida, eu tive uma família.

**[...]**

- Certo Naru, você se lembra o que dizer? - Perguntou Yugao na frente da academia.

Assenti.

- 'Olá, sou Uzumaki Natsumi, e sou prima de Uzumaki Naruto' - Falei - Viu, não tem nada demais! Eu vou lembrar...

Ela sorriu.

- Ok, ok! E lembre-se, se algum garoto for idiota com você, faça como ensinamos! - Falou Anko, comendo seu dango.

- Boa sorte! - Disse Kurenai.

- Ok, mas aqui, por que eu tenho que usar essas roupas? - Perguntei olhando para mim mesma.

Elas riram: - Por que você fica linda nela!

Revirei os olhos: - Até mais suas chatas!

E fui andando até minha sala de aula.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta: - _"Vamos Naruto, não tem nada demais, você só tem seios e um cabelão, por dentro você ainda é homem!" -_ Era isso que eu pensava antes de entrar na classe, de top e sapatilha.

Definitivamente, eu odiava minha vida...

Abri a porta lentamente, totalmente corado, imagine só se o pessoal me reconhecesse! Seria a maior humilhação da minha vida!

Suspirei.

A luz forte bateu em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu cerrasse os olhos, irritado.

Iruka-sensei olhou para mim, sorrindo levemente.

- Pessoal...! - Chamou a atenção da turma - Essa é a nova aluna.

Ouveram cochichos da turma, surpresos, e, por parte de alguns, tarados, sobre meus Hmm... Seios.

- Mas sensei, se ela entrou na academia agora, porque ela está na turma de formandos? - Perguntou um dos alunos.

- Em primeiro lugar, o nome dela é Uzumaki Natsumi, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Naruko e... - Antes que o sensei terminasse de falar, mais alguém o interrompeu.

- Qual é o parentesco da gatinha com o idiota do Naruto? - Perguntou Kiba Inuzuka, e admito, aquele idiota me fez corar extremamente.

- Ela é prima do Naruto, assim como ele, também é órfão. - Falou Iruka - Ela foi treinada diretamente pela elite, e ela e Naruto só descobriram um sobre o outro recentemente... E trocaram ela de lugar com o Naruto por, Hmm, motivos pessoais.

Iruka-sensei saiu de sala, para fazer alguma coisa que não me dei ao trabalho de responder.

Os alunos pareciam incomodados com a minha presença.

Vi Uchiha Sasuke me olhando curiosamente, enquanto um bando de garotas brigavam para sentar ao lado dele.

Revirei os olhos, por que elas gostavam tanto dele?

Subi até sua mesa, muito mais rápido do que normalmente, o que me surpreendeu ainda mais.

Parei em cima de sua mesa, ajoelhada.

- Então você deve ser o idiota que o meu primo falou... - Eu disse, com o rosto muito próximo do dele.

Era possível ver o brilho maligno nos olhos dele, mas também era possível vê-lo corando pela proximidade de nossos rostos.

- E você é a prima daquele dobe? - Riu - Já vi que do que você tem de peitos, tem de burrice, é tão estúpida quanto ele.

Pude ouvir as outras garotas rindo da minha cara, rosnei, eu realmente te não gostei do comentário dos meus peitos.

- Ora seu... - De repente, senti meu corpo sendo levado para frente contra minha própria vontade.

Quando vi, meus lábios haviam se colado aos do moreno, arregalei meus olhos.

As garotas praguejaram coisas sobre o primeiro beijo do Sasuke, xingando-me. Comecei a bater nele com toda minha força, mas ainda era inútil. Ele colocou os braços envolta de meu pescoço.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água!

Dei um tapa tão forte nele, que a marca de meus dedos em seu rosto.

Sasuke arregalou os olhas, as garotas falaram coisas como: "Ela é louca". Ou até mesmo "Que vadia!".

Bufei.

- Até que você não é tão idiota... - Falou ele debochando de mim - Talvez você me sirva para algo daqui a alguns anos... - Ele passou a mão no meu rosto, descendo, descendo, até que...

- SEU TARADOOO! - Primeiramente dei um soco em seu rosto, depois dei dois socos nele, fazendo-o cair para trás, eu nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva - Nunca. mais. Toque. Em. mim. - Falei pausadamente, segurando-o pela camisa.

_P.O.V.S KYUUBI_

É garoto, isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu achei... Deviam ter me selado numa garota, deviam ter me selado numa garota.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_P.O.V.S__NATSUMI_Eu estava muito irritada... digo, irritado, enfim, vocês não sabem o quanto!

Todos os jounins já haviam vindo buscar seus times de Benjamin, e eu continuava aqui, com esses dois! Como era irritante!Sakura me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro - o que não era muito diferente de como os aldeões me tratavam sempre.O Uchiha só faltava me devorar com os olhos, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder era notável as olhadas deles sobre meu mais novo corpo.— Ser que ele vai demorar muito? — Perguntei sem muito ânimo, cabisbaixa.

Sasuke me olhou curiosamente, e depois sorriu de canto.

– Você é estranha, numa hora está me batendo, e na outra parece um anjinho, totalmente corada. - Falou - O que é você?

Não respondi, somente fui para o fundo da sala, e recostei a cabeça na mesa, e fiquei pensando.

Antigamente, eu armaria algo para que o meu sensei se ferrasse por ter se atrasado, mas agora? Eu sentia tanta vergonha dos olhares que as pessoas me davam, parecia que elas estavam me comendo com os olhos. Mas o pior não era isso, era que eu acabei por gostar de ser uma garota...

Pensando nisso, adormeci, tentando acreditar, que quando eu acordasse, tudo voltaria só normal...

**Sonho on**

_– Haha - Riu uma voz feminina, muito escandalosa, porém fina e adocicada. - Voltar ao normal? Você me diverte garota!_

_Olhei em volta._

_Parecia que eu estava em um_ esgoto, _ouvia os pingos dos canos furados, tinha uma luz avermelhada... Era beem assustador._

_– Quem é você? - Perguntei, assustada, digo, assustado._

_– Hahaha! - Riu mais uma vez - Você é realmente divertida, até parece com minhas antigas jinchuuriki, só que você nasceu homem, e é loira!_

_Bufei._

_– Não faz nem idéia de quem eu sou? - Perguntou mais uma vez, saindo das sombras._

_Pude vê-la. Era alta e ruiva, sua pele era bronzeada, e o sorriso cínico mostrava os dentes pontiagudos, que poderiam rasgar qualquer carne, os olhos eram vermelhos como o sangue de uma vítima recém abatida, apesar de tudo, ela era bonita. Mas tinha algo a mais, suas orelhas pareciam como de um animal quadrupite, uma gato ou raposa, e ela possuía nove e felpudas caldas vermelhas como seus cabelos._

_– Você é... Você é... UMA NINJA ESPECIALIZADA EM GENJUTSU E SECRETAMENTE UMA COSPLAYER! - Fiquei Apontando e gritando._

_Uma gota desceu pela cabeça da mulher._

_– SUA BESTA! - Berrou - Eu sou a Kyuubi!_

_Essa era minha segunda hipótese... E desde quando eu falo hipótese?_

_– Enfim - Falou a Kyuubi - Eu estou aqui para te ajudar a entender o que aconteceu._

_Assenti._

_– Então explica minha filha! - Falei batendo os pés no chão e com as mãos na cintura._

_Ela me deu um tapa na nuca: - Mal-educada! Tenha mais respeito! Eu sou a poderosa Kyuubi no yoko! Eu poderia te matar por essa afronta._

_– Claro, claro - falei indiferente quanto a situação, quando foi que eu fiquei tão... Menininha, pelo menos mentalmente.- Agora explica!_

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_– As vezes eu me arrependo de ter te deixado viva! - Falou - Mas enfim... Existe um motivo para todas as minhas jinchuuriki terem sido mulheres, por que, obviamente, eu sou mulher, e o jinchuuriki, assim como o bijuu, devem ser do mesmo sexo e..._

_– OQUE? Quer dizer que você fez isso comigo? - Perguntei._

_– Me deixa terminar? - Ela perguntou e eu assenti - Bom, sua mãe, Nem pense em me interromper, foi minha ultima jinchuuriki, e, bom - Ela Sorriu de lado - Quando ela e seu pai... Hmm... Você sabe - Corei com o comentário, aquilo era constrangedor, mas antigamente não era, meu kami, Oque está acontecendo comigo - Bom, eu, obviamente soube de primeira que ela tinha ficado grávida, grávida de uma menina. - Arregalei os olhos - Mas por um probleminhas, a parte exterior do seu corpo era masculina, e a interior, feminina._

_Arregalei os olhos, isso era possível?_

_– Mesmo que você tivesse nascido menino, você teria problemas, pois seu corpo ainda agiria como o de uma mulher - Falou - Eu tinha um pequeno respeito por seus pais, e quando fui selada em você, ao invés de lutar para sair, deixei meu chakra fluir, fazendo que aos poucos seu corpo fosse se modificando. Mas isso é um prosseço lento, e seria um problema se percebessem o que eu estava a fazer. - Parou um minuto para pensar - Por isso eu te induzi a cria o Jutsu Sexy, que faria seu corpo mudar automaticamente, ou, da noite para o dia - Sorriu._

_Mais uma vez eu me assustei. Probleminhas? Que tipo de probleminha faz a pessoa ter um sexo por fora, e outro por dentro?_

_– Como assim? - Perguntei baixinho. - Que problema?_

_– Sua mãe era alguém importante, e seu pai também, quando souberam que ela estava gravida, a seqüestraram, e a atacaram e envenenaram, tentando fazer com que ela perdesse o bebê, mas sem matá-la, afinal, ela ainda era uma hime, uma hime muito importante para todas as nações, graças a minha ajuda você sobreviveu, porém foi presa em um corpo masculino, e cresceu sendo criada como um menino, quando seu próprio corpo queria fazer de você, simplesmente, você, Natsumi... - Falou ela cabisbaixa - Esse era o nome da sua ta-ta-ta-taravó, esse era o nome de uma das mulheres mais poderosas que o mundo já conheceram, perdendo apenas para a mãe do próprio marido. - Ela estava apertando os punhos tão fortemente, que sangravam, era difícil acreditar, mas a Kyuubi chorava - VOCÉ, UZUMAKI NATSUMI, FOI AMALDIÇOADA PELO ÓDIO DOS HUMANOS! E AINDA ASSIM... - ela caiu de joelhos - Você consegue respeitá-los e amá-los! Não sabe quanto sofrimento esse povo a qual você pensa pertencer machucou o seu verdadeiro povo._

_Eu estava quase afogada em lágrimas._

_– QUEM SOU EU? - Berrei, totalmente frustada._

_– Você é a filha da Uzumaki-hime, a filha do homem que, injustamente, morreu por essa vila imunda, sendo obrigado a selar um monstro em sua própria filha. - Falou, com um triste sorriso em seu rosto - Você pode me odiar Natsumi, mas eu ri isso, te dei essa forma feminina, por que os humanos são cruéis, e julgam, julgam qualquer pessoa injustamente! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse pensamento masculino seria trocado pelo pensamento feminino, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você ficaria assim, mas se as pessoa vissem as mudanças acontecendo lentamente, você seria mais maltratado do que já foi. Por minha causa, sua vida foi uma desgraça! - Chorou - Por isso fiz de você mulher, para que vivesse uma vida normal... Eu jurei ao Yondaime... - Falou - Jurei te proteger, mesmo que isso significasse a minha morte. Eu jurei proteger o bebê que a esposa dele gerava!_

_Eu não podia acreditar, meu pai... O Yondaime... Isso era possivel?_

_– Kurenai e Yugao* foram do time de gennin de sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, e sabiam do desejo dela ter uma filha chamada Natsumi, elas queriam te proteger, mas aqueles nojentos do conselho não permitiram qualquer aproximação direta. - Disse a raposa abraçando seus braços - Elas são as únicas humanas que valem alguma coisa, junto com a Anko, são as únicas pessoas desse mundo que eu respeito e admiro! Foi por isso que apreci nos sonhos das três, avisando-as de sua tranformação. Me desculpe Natsumi, você não vai voltar a ser o. Naruto_

_Eu nunca chorei tanto quanto chorei agora, porque tudo dava errado para mim?_

_– Arigato... - Falei._

_A Kyuubi me olhou assustada, como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração._

_– C-como?_

_– Arigato... - Repeti sorrindo - Não foi sua culpa se os humano me odeiam, minha vida não foi uma desgraça por causa de você, foi culpa deles, mas Kyuubi, eu não os odeio, eu quero mostrar para eles que eu não sou um monstro, eu vou mostrar a eles que estão errados sobre mim, e principalmente, sobre você! - E a abracei - Você é melhor que muitos humanos! Eu vou me tornar_**_uma_**_Hokage, por mim, pela mama, pelo papa, e acima de tudo, por você, Kyuubi-neesan!_

_Ela ficou estática por um minuto, mas depois retribuiu, me apertando fortemente._

_–_ **_Uma_**_? No feminino? - Perguntou e eu assenti - Você é uma raposinha adorável, como sua mãe... - Acariciou meus cabelos, sorridente._

_– Queria te-lá conhecido, e ao papa também...- Falei._

_– Quando chegar a hora, você vai conhecê-los... - Disse a ruiva. - Acho melhor você ir agora, logo vão pensar que você morreu - Gargalhou, limpando as lágrimas nos olhos._

_Mostrei a lingua, desfazendo nosso abraço._

_– Mas uma coisinha, se eu fosse totalmente homem, Oque aconteceria?_

_– Você viraria mulher dentro de 15 anos - Riu - Eu já falei, os sexos do jinchuuriki e do bijuu tem que ser o mesmo!_

_– Meu Deus! - Me assustei - Isso já aconteceu?_

_Ela assentiu._

_Soltei um grito, me imaginando mudando de sexo lentamente, vendo as coisas sumirem e tals, aí que nojo!_

_O lugar começou a brilhar, significando que meu tempo com ela estava acabando._

_– Mais uma coisa, Naru - Chamou-me - Na verdade são quatro: 1º Não conte a ninguém sobre a nossa conversa, eles iriam pensar que eu estou fazendo lavagem cerebral em você, sem falar que você não deveria saber quem são seus pais, 2º Pelamordedeus, imagina um lugar mais legal para essa raposinha viver, 3º Vez ou outra, eu posso te dar um ou dois conselhos, por favor, siga-os, e 4º Sabe essa sua mudança de humor constante e dores que vem derrepente? Então, isso se chama TPM, e você ja tem isso por que Uzumakis são precoces, e naturalmente são facilmente irritados, mas como você tinha um corpo masculino você não podia... Bom, agora pode, enfim - Riu - Prepare-se._

_– Ãhn? - Foi tudo que consegui dizer._

**Sonho Off**

– Natsumi, hey, acorda! - Chamava Sakura delicadamente - Vamos lá, acorde, daqui a pouco o sensei chega e você estará dormindo? O que ele vai pensar?

Abri os olhos lentamente, olhei para mim mesma, assustada, depois sorri, acho que eu não voltarei a ser o Naruto, mas, quem sabe, eu me apegue a Narumi.

– Gomene, Sakura-san, espero não ter causado problemas - Sorri amavelmente, o que assustou a rosada - Me desculpe se te irrito, mas quero, de verdade, ser sua amiga.

Ela pareceu surpresa, assim como Sasuke, que nos olhava por cima dos ombros.

– Oh! Claro! - Falou também sorrindo.

Nesse momento, a lista se abriu, revelando um alto homem de cabelos brancos, eu o havia visto junto aos jounnins, mas não falei com ele - na verdade não falei com ninguém, além de Anko, Kurenai e Yugao.

– Que coisa bonita, uma amizade se formando aqui - Ele Sorriu por baixo da mascara. - Minha primeira impressão de vocês? - Falou sorridente - Até que as duas ali não são tão ruins, mas você - Se dirigiu ao Sasuke - É uma maçã estragada, seu anti-social.

Ri.

– Bom, vamos? - Chamou o sensei, e o seguimos.

Nos fomos ao telhado, durante toda a subida eu e Sakura conversamos, foi divertido.

– Bom, se apresentem - Falou o sensei - Digam do que gostam, do que não gostam, hobbies, sonhos para o futuro.

– Por que você não nos mostra como sensei - Falei curios_a_(sim agora vou falar no... Arg... _Feminino_), apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, e sorrindo.

Ele revirou os olhos, entediado.

– Certo, eu sou Hatake Kakashi, o que eu gosto ou não, não interessa a você, meu hobbies, tenho muitos, agora vocês - Falou.

Suspirei: - No final, só ficamos sabendo seu nome, mas ok - Falei - Sou Uzumaki_Natsumi_, eu gosto de laranja, lámen, diversão, das minhas amigas, e compras- Não acredito que eu disse isso - Não gosto de anti-sócias que ficam _beijando_ as outras pessoas sem elas estarem de acordo - Olhei para Sasuke - Quero me tornar uma Hokage, para mostras as pessoas que elas não podem julgar as outras por sua forma, tamanho, ou até mesmo família. Ah, sim! Eu adoro raposas. - Falei sorrindo do modo mais fofo que consegui.

Pude ouvir Kyuubi-neesan rindo dentro de mim.

– Certo... Agora você rosinha - Dissa para Sakura.

– Ok, Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, eu gosto do - olhou para o Sasuke é riu - e é claro, da minha nova amiga Natsumi - Me abraçou - Meu sonho para o futuro é - mas uma vez olha para o Sasuke e ri - E é claro, ser uma Kunoichi forte para proteger minha vila.

Kakashi-sensei suspirou: - E do que você não gosta?

Ela pensou por um minuto.

– Nada em especial... - Falou normalmente.

Olhamos para Sasuke.

– Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, desgosto de muitas coisas, e particularmente não gosto de nada, quero dizer - ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho, e Sorriu minimamente, eu fiquei somente mexendo em meu cabelo, desinteressada nele - o que eu quero para o futuro não é um sonho, pois eu vou realizar, matando um certo alguém - Eu hein, que sinistro.

– Certo, isso não melhorou muito Oque eu acho de você, e da rosinha ali, mas... Quanto a Loirinha até que meu surpreendeu, e eu gosto de cães, mas me interessaria por raposas - Sorrimos um para o outro. - Bom, amanhã nós faremos nossa primeira missão juntos, não exatamente uma missão, mas tudo bem, um aviso, não tomem café.

– Por que não? - Pergutou Sakura

– Porque se o fizerem, vão vomitar - falou ele.


End file.
